


Truth or Dare

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn and Poe, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poe gives Finn his first kiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is incredibly disappointed to discover that Finn has never played truth or dare, and makes it his mission to rectify that as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - a quick drabble in which Poe makes Finn play a game of truth or dare.

Truth or Dare

It was a rite of passage that pretty much everybody was forced to partake in at some point in their life. Finn however, was one of the unfortunate few who had never participated in this tradition. When Poe found out he had insisted that they played, for Finn’s sake, and quickly gathered a group of willing participants. They all crowded into Poe’s room, Finn, Poe, Jessika, Snap, and a few of the other pilots Poe flew with.

Poe began by getting everyone reasonably drunk, passing round a few bottles of vodka that he’d stashed in his room, and Finn watched in fascination as people passed the bottle around the small circle they’d formed, taking a deep swig whenever one passed them. Finn had taken a tentative sip and scowled at the burning sensation, quickly passing it on and declining to drink again, but everyone else seemed pretty buzzed by the time Poe had explained the rules to Finn and got the game started.

Finn watched with intense curiosity as people took it in turns so answer ridiculous questions or do embarrassing things. Jessika had to chug one of the half full bottles of vodka, Poe had to run naked across the dark landing strip (Finn had to admit, he was particularly interested in that dare), one of the pilots had to count how many one night stands they’d participated in. Eventually Poe turned to him, his face slightly flushed.

“Finn, truth or dare?” He grinned. Finn considered his options and decided he didn’t really want to streak naked or drink more of the vodka, so he opted for the alternative.

“Truth.” Finn smiled. There was a little deliberation, and finally the rest of the circle turned to face him.

“Who was your first kiss?” Poe announced the question.

“I’ve never had a first kiss.” Finn replied openly, entirely unabashed by his response, but Poe’s smile dropped into an expression Finn couldn’t decipher. He looked sad, almost. The circle had gone silent, as though they were all watching the moment between Finn and Poe, as though they could feel the tension building.

“I, uh, I think that’s enough for tonight.” Poe announced after a few more moments, but his eyes never left Finn’s. Everyone stood up quietly and let, leaving Finn alone with Poe in his room, sat side by side on the floor.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Poe glanced up at Finn with sadness in his eyes. He shuffled slightly so they were face to face.

“How much kissing do you think Stormtroopers do?” Finn asked lightly, trying to alleviate some of the tension building between them. “Because the answer is none.”

“I guess I just thought that maybe...” Poe’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah, well.” Finn breathed out, his eyes dropping down to Poe’s lips for a moment, before drifting down to the floor.

“Finn?” Poe called out softly, his voice almost a whisper. Finn glanced up and was shocked by the gentleness and tentativeness in his gaze. “You deserve your first kiss to be someone who loves you.” He whispered softly.

“Nobody loves me.” Finn replied sadly, dropping his gaze again. Poe reached out a hand to gently catch his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met.

“I do.” Poe whispered, before leaning in to press his lips to Finn’s. The kiss was slow and sweet, a gentle press of lips on lips, sliding wetly against eachother, tongues tangling together, hands wrapped around waists and touching cheeks and running through hair. Poe pulled back gently after a minute or so, leaning away to catch his breath. For a few moment after he leant away, Finn leaned closer, chasing his lips, before opening is eyes slowly. Poe leaned forwards to gently press their foreheads together. “I love you, Finn.”

“I think I love you too, Poe.” Finn whispered back. “But I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Then let me help you.” Poe whispered. “Love is that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know that you’d follow that person anywhere. It’s wanting to wake up next to them, and hold them in your arms. It’s knowing that they drive you crazy but at the same time you wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s knowing that you’d do anything for that person, because they’re the one you’re meant to be with.”

“If that’s what love is, then I think I’ve loved you since the beginning.” Finn whispered. “I love you, Poe Dameron.”

“And I love you.” Poe replied, before leaning forward to press their lips together again.


End file.
